Sakura Koi
by Money-My Life
Summary: Various Character x Sakura. (Closed)
1. Tobirama

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Tobirama x Sakura: Reincarnation**

Tobirama gazed at the pink haired medic almost lovingly.

'It's her...' He thought.

* * *

"Seriously Tobirama! Just smile, please~" A small girl pouted up at the teen.

"Shinobi shouldn't show emotion, Sakura." The teen grunted.

"Just one time?" Sakura looked up at him with her bright green eyes as he hands clasped together.

"...No." Tobirama looked away.

"Please~"

This time he couldn't help the small smile that crept on his face.

"See! You look better when you smile." Sakura smiled.

"Tch..." Tobirama felt his cheeks warm up slightly

* * *

"How many times have I told you not to train too much?!" Sakura scolded the teenager that is forced to lay on bed.

"Hashirama pulled me into it...said that he wanted to try a new jutsu or something." Tobirama groaned when Sakura's chakra started soothing his sore muscles.

"I am going to give him a lesson some day..." Sakura muttered darkly, glaring at nothing at particular.

"Never thought you cared so much about me." Tobirama smirked.

"S-Shut up!" Sakura blushed.

* * *

"Aww...my little brother is growing up!" Hashirama grinned when Tobirama finally asked the question he had been waiting for him to ask ever since Sakura appeared in his life.

"Shut up! Just answer my question." Tobirama glared at Hashirama with a tinge of red at his cheeks.

"Okay, the first thing you need to know is that women _loves it _when you show them that you care..."

* * *

"M-Mito-chan, m-may I a-ask you a q-question?" Sakura asked shyly from her seat in front of Uzumaki Mito.

"Hmm?" Mito hummed as she poured tea to the tea cups.

"IthinkIloveTobiramabutIdon'tknowwhattodo!" Sakura yelled-whispered.

"What is it Sakura-chan? Can you say it slower_? _" Mito gained a sly look on her face.

"I think I l-love Tobirama but I don't know what to do." Sakura cupped her cheeks in an attempt to hide her massive blush.

Mito squealed.

"You don't know how long Hashirama and I have been waiting for this!"

"W-what?!"

* * *

"A-ano...Tobirama?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura?"

"C-Can I tell you something?" Both of them started before looking at each other in shock.

"Er...you go first."

"N-no, you should."

"You."

"You."

"Why don't we just say it together?" Tobirama suggested.

"O-okay..." Sakura took a deep breath.

"_Tobirama/Sakura I love you!_" Both of them stared at each other with a blush.

"I am serious, I really do love you." Tobirama said, looking at Sakura in the eye.

Sakura blushed and shyly gave him a kiss.

"Me too."

* * *

"Please...Sakura, just hang on!" Tears streamed freely down his face, his hand clutching at his wife's hand that is too cold to be normal.

"S-sorry, Tobi. Take care of Takeo for me...?" Her face was pale and sickly, yet she still had a smile on her face.

"_Sakura!_"

* * *

Looking at her now, Tobirama somehow wished that maybe...she could remember him. But it is not possible, it is the past now.

So he just smiled at her when his soul finally left the control of the Edo Tensei.

It is okay for now, at least he could still see her one last time.

* * *

**OMG, I really did it. I can't believe it! I thought I would make another cheesy crap but simply...*takes deep breath* Well, the say 'Third Time is the Charm' right? Reviews please! Critiques are nice but no flames.**


	2. Request: Hidan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Warning: AU**

* * *

**Karkatsbabe: Here is your request! Hope you like it!**

**Rairen Imagawa: Your request is very challenging, but I will try my best!**

**Demoness Kneesocks: *squeals* You are a Kisame x Sakura fan too? Me too, but I still prefer Obito x Sakura more.**

**BloodyAyame23: Thank you, I was really worried if my fic was good enough or not~**

* * *

**Sakura x Hidan: Presence of Air**

Haruno Sakura is a shy and timid girl with asthma, no one noticed her.

All except Hidan, a violent delinquent that is prone to swearing.

"Get out of my way. Bitch!" Hidan glared at the tiny pink haired female.

"E-eh? Hai!" Sakura immediately scurried away, not before hearing Hidan mutter.

"Damned flower frolicking pansies..."

But Sakura ins't bothered by the insult as she is pretty much glowing.

'He noticed me...when nobody did!'

* * *

Sakura is scared, immensely scared.

She was just walking home like she always did before a hand stretched out and caught hers in a death grip.

"Wha-?!" She was cut off when that person pressed something against her nose and mouth.

She felt herself getting drowsy and closed her eyes.

* * *

She woke up in a trunk, gasping for air.

Coughing, she felt her chest constrict.

'No...' She thought, wheezing.

Suddenly she heard a crash and the trunk was opened.

"Oi!" Then she felt her inhaler shoved into her mouth.

Before she lost conscious, she saw a flash of silver.

* * *

"W-where?" Sakura coughed.

Looking around, she saw white.

Then her eyes settled on a snoring silver haired man.

Blushing slightly, Sakura thought 'He saved me...'

* * *

"I swear you better not get caught again." Hidan glared at the now-awake pink haired girl.

Nodding mutely, Sakura said, "Thank you."

"W-whatever..." Hidan huffed.

* * *

Packing her bag, Sakura was about to get out of the classroom. Instead of the hallway she expected to see, a silver haired male leaning on the opposite wall.

"Come on. I don't want you to get caught again." He glared.

Sakura blushed and followed him.

* * *

Before she knew it, Hidan became a constant presence in Sakura's life.

On that day when they finally graduated from high school, Sakura decided to finally give it to him.

To: Hidan-kun

I really love you Hidan-kun! You are like my air, I can't live without you. So please-

The letter was crumpled in Sakura's face.

Sakura felt as if the ground opened up and swallowing her whole.

"If you want to confess, you should have just told me face to face." Hidan grinned, capturing Sakura's lips in a kiss.

"Love you too. Tch." Hidan felt his cheeks warm up.

Sakura smiled "I really love you Hidan-kun! You are like my air, I can't live without you. So please accept my feelings!"

"That's more like it."

* * *

**Wow, simply wow. Here I thought that I might just die from embarrassment!**


	3. Request: Kisame

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Karkatsbabe: Thank you! I was really nervous.**

**BloodyAyame23: Fufu, you are a Sakura pairing fan too? I love those pairings too but I still prefer Uchiha x Sakura.**

**Karasu: Of course!**

* * *

**Sakura x Hoshigaki Kisame: Feisty**

Sakura glared at him.

"No, seriously. You need to tone down on your training!" Sakura sighed.

"But..."

"No buts! This is the third time you tore your muscles in only a month. Gai's training need to be started since young to get used to it. You are far from that age." Sakura gritted her teeth at his look.

"Well..." He started.

Sakura didn't wait for him to finish, immediately she tightened her grip on his arm.

He wince, "Hey...you don't have to do that."

"Yes I do." Sakura glared harder.

"I can't believe we are actually married." Sakura huffed.

"But we are, aren't we?" Kisame grinned.

"Oh, shush you."

"Hmm~"

"Or maybe you want me to shut you up for you?" Sakura captured his lips in a passionate kiss before he could say anything.

"That's why I love you. So feisty." Kisame smirked.

"Hmph."

* * *

**Reviews please! Critiques are nice but no flames. It is really short, so sorry!**


	4. Request: Akamaru

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Thank you to Karkatsbabe, BloodyAyame23 and Demoness Kneesocks for reviewing. You make me blush! (/v/)**

**And for Rairen Imagawa: Your request is here~**

* * *

**Akamaru x Sakura: Scent**

When Akamaru first smelled that smell was when Kiba first went to the Academy. It is nice, and flowery-like cherry blossom-and something sweet but not strong enough to irritate his nose.

Akamaru decided that he really like the smell.

Jumping off Kiba's head and ignoring his mastar shouting after him, he ran to the source of the smell. He ran and ran deep into a park and when he stopped he saw a pink haired female human.

Trudging to her, Akamaru made a whine and nudged her arm with his nose.

"Huh...?" Sakura looked up to see a dor, or puppy with brown ears and squinted eyes.

"Eek!" Sakura squealed and closed her eyes when it barked at her, fearing that it might bite her.

She slowly opened her eyes when she felt no pain, to see it wagging its tail at her.

Hesitantly, she reached out a hand to pet its fur-which is extremely soft and fluffy-and she just can't stop.

Akamaru-who has no choice on the matter-kept purring and rolled over for Sakura to scratch him.

Suddenly a voice called out, "Oi, Akamaru!"

Whining a little, Akamaru crawled up sluggishly, not wanting Sakura to stop.

"AKAMARU!" Kiba shouted again.

Letting out a small growl, Akamaru trudged to Kiba slowly.

Sakura watched them go away and sighed.

'Akamaru will definitely find the pink girl by her scent again.' Akamaru thought.

* * *

Dashing through the battlefield, Akamaru followed the familiar scent that is tinged with the metallic of blood.

When he reached his destination, ignoring the cries of Kiba like years ago. He was froze in horror.

Whining and nudging her arm, he noted that it is stiff and his sense of smell was overwhelmed by the scent of blood.

Growling at her lack of response, he pawed at her cold body.

"Sakura..."Akamaru forced out.

"O-oi Akamaru..." Kiba trailed off, looking at Sakura's _corpse_. A branch struck her through the chest, all the while sucking the chakra from her.

The corpse was twig-like, and bony. Akamaru felt his vision blurring.

* * *

Decades passed since that horrific war that killed thousands-if not billions of shinobi, it is a sad memory-but also a happy one, somehow.

Peace had came after that, there were no more Akatsuki, no enemy threats. It was just peace.

New generations rose, the new generations rose. Konoha 11 was once again rebuild, yet disbanded mere years later. Same goes to all other generations.

Akamaru laid on the mat beside his napping mate, watching their pup's own litter train to become nin dogs with Kiba's grandchildren.

Yet he could still smell that faint yet distinct smell of _her._ Despite the fact that he is perfectly loyal to his mate, sometimes his mind would just wander to the years of his prime._  
_

"Still thinking of her?" A fifty-nearing sixty years old Kiba asked from beside Akamaru, petting his thick and rough fur. It was so different from back then, when his coat was still soft and bright. It shown just how much time has passed since then.

Kiba snorted and looked at Akamaru-who is completely silent.

Akamaru didn't reply despite being able to, but instead looked forward-almost as if ignoring the man's presence.

But it is true, her scent still lingered in his mind.

And will do so forever.

* * *

**I was like...wutdafuq did I just write? Then I realized...I killed Sakura. (-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩_-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩) Reviews please! This one was quite hard to do seeing as it is like...animal x human. I know dogs can't live up to 50-60 years but don't flame me on that? Sorry that I wrote a sad one again-but I just couldn't help it.**

**Just an extra note: Requests will be closed at 10th October.**


	5. Request: Haku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. That's all.**

**4701rose: Ohh...Inner, now that is interesting. I already have an idea in mind.**

**Demoness Kneesocks: Zabuza...? I have already planned on making that way before.**

**LovingPillow: Wow...now this list is quite long~ But they are all accepted, not to mention that there is a Multi x Sakura, fufufu~**

**Thanks to 4701rose, Demoness Kneesocks, Karkatsbabe, BloodyAyame23, LovingPillow for reviewing! I love each and every one of them~**

* * *

Haku x Sakura: Tears

Zabuza-sama!

That was the only thing on his mind as his eyes followed the bright light of electricity generated from Hatake's hand reaching towards Zabuza.

Almost subconsciously, he raised his hand and a thin veil of ice rose to fill the space between the ball of electricity and Zabuza's chest. The ice was so frail-and looked like it was about to crumble at the slightest touch. Wobbling and trembling, finally the ice shattered when the electricity neared it.

Fat tears dripped out of his eyes at the scene, and his mouth opened in a silent scream as Zabuza's body fell limp.

'Why?' He thought, 'why must he die?'

He did not notice that he had spoken it out loud, "I-I am sorry." another voice said.

He did not turn to look at the girl, as his eyes were focused on Zabuza's _corpse_.

Though he did cry his heart out before his vision blurred and dimmed.

* * *

When he woke up, he blankly noted that he is in a thin futon, and in a wooden house.

However, he did not move at all. Only the rise and fall of his chest and the blinking of his eyes let others know that he is, in fact, alive.

Then a warm hand touched his forehead, it is almost similar to when Zabuza praised him on a successful jutsu. But the hand is smaller, smoother and gentler unlike Zabuza's bigger, calloused and rough hand. But the feel was almost similar-but foreign.

He almost wanted to lean into the touch and cry again. But he felt numb, because the only person that is precious-too precious-to him had died, _right in front of his eyes._

'I want to die.' Haku thought blankly, 'now that Zabuza-sama is dead, I don't have any reason to live'

But somehow his hand just couldn't reach up to his neck despite the fact that he is perfectly fine, no injuries, all healed. He could easily move his hand like this, bringing it to his neck yet why can't he just do it?

"Don't" A hand pushed his hand down, the same hand that was on his forehead just a moment ago.

"You still have a life ahead." The voice said again. How would she _know?_ She hadn't lost anyone precious to her. He knew it just from seeing her cry over the Uchiha. But the warm liquid still found their way down his cheek.

"I may not understand your feelings,"

'I know'

"But please, let me help you."

'How could you?'

"I don't know how..."

'I knew.'

"But I will just do my best." The last sentence was uttered with pure determination.

He couldn't hold it in. He just cried his heart out as a pair of hands wormed its way around him.

"Just let your tears out, Haku."

* * *

Now that he thought about it, he really did often cry (quite often about the same thing). But that is often around Sakura, she made him feel so safe.

So when Sakura-his wife-was screaming out in pain, he held her hand and stayed strong. They don't need another to join in crying now.

But when he heard the cry of a new-born, a big grin broke out on his face, and tears flowed down again.

He would forever treasure the scene of his wife cradling the new-born (she had his blank hair).

"Papa is crying!" His 3 year old little girl shouted, pointing at his face.

"Papa is sad?" She asked. Sakura chuckled and said, "No, papa is not sad."

"But why...?" His child (black haired, it always made him smirk smugly) pouted.

"Papa is not sad, he is just too happy." Haku smiled, wiping away the tears.

"Because my baby girl had grown up so quick," He teased.

"I am not a baby. I'm a big girl now!" She puffed up her cheeks, but a big grin had overtaken it and all of them started laughing.

"Right, right..."

* * *

***Swoon* I am so happy right now. I hope this turned out good, please don't let this be boring or anything. Review please! Critiques are also welcomed with opened arms.**

**And the request period is over. Buuuut...I had decided that the 20th reviewer will get a request, and the character could even be Yandere, Tsundere or whatever, even love triangles or unrequited love so on...Surprise me!**


	6. Request: Indra and Ashura

**Disclaimer: I do ****not own Naruto.**

**4701rose: I fixed them, I will take your advise but...er, not to sound rude, but how to revise?**

**Thank you to Sakura Hatsu, Karkatsbabe, Demoness Kneesocks, GingerLily01 and 4701rose for reviewing.**

* * *

**Ashura x Sakura x Indra: Roses**

The two people had been in Konoha for months, almost a year.

It had all started when they suddenly materialized at the same moment Naruto and Sasuke collapsed from the battle that happened a moment ago. They were weak, their body was beaten, all in all they had looked pathetic.

When they finally awoken from their coma, the first thing they have done was to seek out the medic that saved them, despite their instincts to tell them to train, to become strong like they were back then.

But they ignored it, choosing to find _her._

They could still remember,"Angel" was the first thing they said when they awoke to see the pink haired lady.

They found her in a florist, chatting so happily with the lady behind the desk.

Roses, they found out that he liked roses.

* * *

Sakura was very surprised when she found a single pink rose on her doorstep.

She smiled and picked it up. She had learnt from Ino, dark pink roses had meant appreciation, gratitude and to say 'Thank You'. She pursed her lips, trying to figure out just who would send her this rose. She had never given her patients her address so it couldn't be one of them...

Sakura shook her head 'Ah well, I shouldn't think about it too much.'

The once-empty vase was now occupied with the single dark pink rose.

* * *

Sakura smiled when she visited her patients. The two past reincarnation of Naruto and Sasuke, Ashura and Indra.

Due to the fact that she was the head nurse, the greatest medic-now surpassing even Tsunade, and a member of _the _Team 7, and the godmother of the Hokage's (Sakura almost snorted whenever she thought of Naruto's reaction when she called him Hokage-sama, priceless) unborn child, she was the safest person to entrust the two brothers to.

When she walked in the room, she was filled with a sense of dread when she saw the two brothers staring at each other, face showing no emotion whatsoever.

Even the normally cheerful Ashura was _glaring._

Not knowing what to do, Sakura resorted to coughing loudly to gather their attention-like she always did to those new nurses that are chatting when they are supposed to work.

Immediately their attention snapped to her and she tried not to fidget under their gaze, "Well, I am here to do your check-up, like usual. So before any of you start to fight, let me finish my job first. Now strip."

Her patience was growing rather thin under their stare, eyebrow twitching. "Did you not hear what I said...?" She asked, a dark aura immediately materialized behind her making the atmosphere rather cold.

This is something she had leant and developed out of necessity. Having a irresponsible Hokage, a temperament ANBU General and a perverted Tokubetsu Jounin with no sense of time just make her hone that particular skill.

Almost immediately, their top disappeared and sat straight in attention.

When she placed her hand just above their chest, she did not notice them blush slightly at the close proximity.

Sakura sighed when she was out of, why is their past incarnation so stubborn too?

* * *

When they are finally out of the hospital's custody, they were sent to live in the Uzumaki Compound (newly built by Naruto to house each and every Uzumaki he found wandering in the Elemental Continent).

They were very helpful, Sakura thought, and kind.

Each and everyday, without fail, they would be in front of the hospital to bring her home. While she felt thankful, she also felt annoyed. She is not someone that needs protection.

It seemed that they took the clue, which made them help her with grocery instead. They chatted on their way home, which mostly consist of Indra and Ashura telling tales about their childhood, their goal to best each other, to gain the place of the successor and their adventures whilst Sakura would listen attentively. They talked about the tales back in the Rikudo Sennin's Era, about how humongous the trees and animals were and many many more.

Perhaps it is due to their everyday interaction, but somehow before they noticed, they changed from patient, to friends, and to something much...complicated.

* * *

Sakura saw two bouquets of seven coral roses were gently place in front of her doorstep when she was home from a mission with Ino.

Sakura blushed, 'Seven roses, which means...'I am infatuated with you'...coral roses mean desire.'

Ino whistled, "Wow there's two of them two. You are so lucky, Forehead."

But Sakura was too dazed to reply despite that she prided herself to be a calm and level headed kunoichi after she grew out of her short temper, but when Ino read out the names on the card. She fainted.

In another place, two brothers glared at each other. But instead of getting ready for battle, they sat down for a rather heated discussion/argument.

* * *

"We don't share." One statement made Sakura want to slam her face on the table.

They had been sitting in a secluded park Sakura was there for unknown reasons while the two brothers were arguing with each other.

"Sakura." Indra started.

"You would choose." Ashura ended the sentence.

There was a lot of tension, too much for Sakura's liking.

"B-but..."

"I swear we won't hate each other for it, we promise." Indra said.

Sakura looked down, clenching her fist so tight that it turned white.

"I-I can't choose." Sakura almost cried, "I love both of you, I can't choose!"

"It seems that it is inevitable for us to share."

"Indeed."

* * *

Three red roses decorated her hair in their wedding.

"I Love You."

A thousand and one roses woven to a crimson red wedding dress made out of the finest material.

"We swear to be your faithful husband until the end of time."

* * *

**Sorry that this is horrible. Let me know your honest feelings, I am willing to take another try at it if you don't like it. The rose dress thing was actually based of a Chinese man that proposed his girlfriend with a dress made out of 9999 roses in 2012's Valetine's day...I think, by the way, she accepted.**

**Anyways, review please. Do let me know if there is any mistakes, and critiques, and even ideas are all accepted. BTW, I decided that the 30th reviewer would get a request. It is kind of like every 10 reviewer gets it, which means the 40th, 50th (if it actually reach that much review) and so on.**


	7. Request: Inner

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

She was always there. Ever since she said her first word, her first step, her first day at school, her first spar. She was always there, helping her, guiding her, encouraging her.

But what she had not know is how she had completely destroyed _their _enemies.

By taking control of her body, stalking them, spilling their blood.

Oh, she did not know back then.

But she will know now.

* * *

It was a rare occurrence, where Sakura would wake up in her mindscape when Inner was not present. Usually she would be in her face the moment she 'wakes' but this time, their shared mindscape is eerily silent.

"Inner?" Sakura stood up, looking around for her 'other self'.

"Inner!" Sakura yelled, but no one replied. Inner _never_ did this. Her voice echoed through the endless mindscape.

"Inner!" She yelled again. But this time, the familiar laugh of Inner echoed around.

Concentrating, Sakura tried to get her control of her body back but Inner had a firm hold on the control.

Suddenly the space in front of Sakura shivered and opened up like an eye, her eye.

Looking through their eye, Sakura let out a scream. There, through the eye, was a bloody form of her crush.

Uchiha Sasuke.

"_S_a_s_uK_e- _k_U_n~" The voice - her voice - called out.

Immediately, her hand covered her mouth. That voice was definitely hers but she didn't even move her mouth!

"I-Inner?" Sakura muttered.

'**Ah! Sakura-chan. You are awake?' **Inner cheered. '**Lookie! See, Sakura-chan~ your crush now belong to you!' ****  
**

"D-don't!" Sakura yelled when Inner took a kunai and stabbed it into Sasuke's leg.

"You insane...!" He yelled, fear colouring his expression and words.

"No I am not." Inner frowned, getting slightly agitated at talking to two people at the same time.

Then she sighed when Sasuke kept throwing insults, "Shut up will you? I am trying to talk here." Soon, the insults died out and all it left was silence.

"Sa-suke-kun...?" Sakura whispered, disbelieving.

"Aaa...Aa...AAAHHHHHH! SASUKE...!" Sakura screamed, and tears rolled down her cheek.

Suddenly the screen disappeared and Inner appeared in her place.

"**Shh...shh...don't cry Sakura-chan**. " Inner smiled.

"No! Nonono_nono...Impossible_! I DON'T WANT THIS!" Sakura screamed, her hand cradling her head. Trying to block out the images.

"**Don't worry...you still have me.**"

"Inner...inner!" Sakura sobbed, "H-he...my..." She trailed off as her vision got fuzzy.

"**And no one will get between us again.**"

* * *

"Ah! Inner!" Sakura smiled, looking up from her seat under the cherry blossom tree.

"**Sakura-chan. I'm home!"**

"Un! Welcome home...how is the outside world?

"**It is disgusting. But Sakura-chan is pretty, she don't need to know of the ugly outside world. All you need is me, and the inner world. Got it?" **Inner hugged Sakura, who giggled.

"Okay then."

'But why do I feel that something is missing in this world...?'

* * *

**Ahaha...a Yandere. ****Really hope I did well on this. Author block is horrible. Critiques are welcomed, craved even. Reviews please, as it keeps my idea flowing sometimes.**


	8. Request: Naruto and Itachi

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. You should know that by now.**

**Thanks to all that reviewed my story.**

**Warning: Modern AU**

* * *

**Naruto x Sakura x Itachi: All I could do**

Every Saturday, at 5.00 p.m on the dot, the woman will be sitting at Seat 2 in the far corner of the coffee bar, ordering a cup of cuppuccino. Her candy floss pink hair would be let loose, touching her shoulder and her office bag would be just beside her.

Itachi always noted how her emerald green eyes would shine from various emotion. Should it be anger, distress, content or even happiness.

And today, as always.

"A cup of cuppucino, please."

"Of course."

* * *

"Haruno-san..." Naruto sighed.

"I apologize." Sakura muttered guiltily.

"It's okay. Please just control your temper and apologize to him instead of me." Naruto smiled.

"Yes I will, Uzumaki-san." Sakura bowed and went out of the office.

When he was about to go out, Naruto could not help but try to stop her, "Saku-"

"Hai?"

"No, no nevermind."

"Okay then..." Her presence disappeared from his office, yet Naruto could still smell the faint fragrance of her perfume.

Closing his eyes, he hissed. "Damn it...I..."

* * *

"Haruno-san? Is there something wrong?" Itachi asked, feeling worried that she had not even ordered anything since she entered the shop.

"A-ah...Uchiha-san. It is nothing. A...a cup of espresso please..."She muttered.

That had send alarms ringing in his head. Espresso? She hated it, because it was too bitter for her taste. Why would she order it? A sudden change of taste, perhaps. Or did something happen in her work today.

It is not his place to ask but that nagging feeling at the back of his mind just made him unable to resist the temptation.

"May I ask something?" Itachi asked.

"You already have." Sakura giggled and his cheeks tinted pink.

"It is not my place to ask but did something happen today?" He bent down slightly, waiting for her answer.

"Ah...it is just that...my colleagues are bothering me. T-they said that I am the, my boss's w-who-re as he n-never reprimanded me or a-anything and..." Sakura sighed, calming herself down.

"Just...things had been hard lately."

"Is that so..." Itachi muttered.

"Sorry."

"No it's okay, is was me that asked in the first place."

* * *

All he could do is to stop taunting and rumours, he had never felt so helpless before.

"All I could do now...is to help her from the shadows." He muttered to himself. While a relationship between a boss and the secretary isn't exactly frowned upon, it does not give the two a good light neither.

And he will be damned if he were to let the century old company collapse just because of a single affair, even if that means to bury his own feelings.

"Naruto-koi?" His wife, Hinata asked in worry.

"It's nothing." He smiled.

This is all he could do for now.

* * *

"I did not order this..." Sakura said, staring at the slice of cake.

"It is a special for you." The corner of his mouth twitched.

The warm smile was all he wanted to see.

"Thank you!"

This is all he could do now. As she had already found her true happiness.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun!"

At Sasuke's response, Itachi swiftly turned around-not wanting to see it.

It is okay. All he need is her smile, for her to continue smiling.

* * *

**So...review please! Critiques are welcomed. And to Karkatsbabe: If you think this is not satisfactory, please PM me. Since this is a special request.**


	9. Request: Zabuza

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters, they belong to Kishimoto. I only own the plot.**

**4701rose: Eh, no! Sakura is my fav character actually. But I was quite depressed around that time everything come out...less...happy(?) and yeah...but this time I promise will be different?**

**Thank you to Karkatsbabe and BloodyAyame23 for reviewing my chapters. **

* * *

**Zabuza x Sakura: Alcohol**

He was a notorious pirate from Kiri, the captain none the less. His reputation spread across the land and his name brought fear throughout Elemental Nations.

She was an odd barmaid with a huge alcohol tolerance that could drink for all day long. She had upheld the title of the best drinker ever since she reached 16, no one had managed to challenge her and win.

* * *

Zabuza growled as he wrapped his cutlass-which is literally in two pieces-up in a torn cloth and tied it around his belt. The Uzumaki pirates had managed to attack and defeat the Kiri pirates. All members were killed, or scattered. And his first mate, Haku from the Yuki clan is too-killed by the captain of the Uzumaki pirates, Hatake Kakashi.

He nearly smashed his fist into the table in anger, those Uzumaki pirates had been a bunch of rookies. They had came to fame only recently! No matter that the Hatake was previously the Yellow Flash's vice captain.

He never thought that his long-time enemy actually joined a bunch of rookies.

A seductive chuckled brought him out of the haze of anger.

"Well...well, someone is PMS-ing~"Followed by a giggle and a roar of laughter from the crowd behind.

"I am not!" Zabuza glared at the offending person, which turned out out to be a young woman in her 20's with candy floss pink hair. No seriously, its really pink.

"And just what is with that ridiculous pink hair?!" Silence immediately reigned in the bar, a huge difference from the obnoxious atmosphere a mere second ago.

"...Hah? Why you...Who the f***ing *****y h*ll are you?! You s***ting PMS's t********** d***f***?! She screamed, his bright green eyes lighting up with fire, though not literally, obviously.

"I am the captain of the KIri Pirates, you bitch." Zabuza sneered.

She then calmed down. And Zabuza immediately thought. 'Bipolar...'

"Ah~ You mean the pirates that got defeated by a group of rookies." Her lips curled up in a mocking smirk, which had completely and utterly annoyed Zabuza so much that he wanted to rip her pretty little face out.

"You?" He growled.

"Do you have to ground everything out? You sound like your partner in bed did not satisfy you well..." She cast a glance at Zabuza. Said man was red, either from rage or embarrassment one doesn't know.

"Its none of your business!" He yelled at her, his voice was barely heard through the ruckus in the pub.

"Fine fine...why not have a drink instead ? Oh, and by the way my name is Sakura. The local best drinker." She smirked, with a hint of arrogance in her tone.

"Best drinker eh?" He challenged.

"Is that a challenge? If then, bring it on." She raised a mug of beer to emphasize it.

"You're on!"

They grinned.

* * *

**Sorry that it took so long. I went on a vacation to Lombok, and the wifi here is horrible. Review please. Critiques are welcomed. It will be some time before I update my other fic. But worry not! I am coming back to Malaysia on Monday.**


End file.
